Savin' the World
by Fuzzy Dragon
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, the perverted monk, Sango, and Shippo aren't on... good terms with eachother. When everyone is separated, disaster strikes. {The main pairings... like Inu/Kag, Mir/San, and... Yeah. ^.^;; Enjoy!}
1. The Beginning

_A/N_

  


_**By: Fuzzy Dragon**_

  


_**Note**: this is only my second fanfic, so PLEASE DON'T FLAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well… I think you get the point. Any flames will be, as I said, toasted and eaten by my good friend, Silver Dragon!! *Cackles evilly*…Ahem… on with the fanfic!!_

  


This is a fanfic that takes place in the present time, and the main characters are Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and of course myself. (my name in this story just happens to be B-CHAN. Anyway, in this story, at first for Inuyasha, Kagome and friends (and lovable me) It's just another routine trip through the well into Kagome's time.(I am also from Inuyasha's time), but then, when the well suddenly disappears, everyone but Kagome feels very out of place. Then we discover that if we don't get back to feudal Japan soon, it will cease to exist, therefore wiping out present day japan.

  


_~*~_

  


** Savin' the World**

  


_Chapter One_

  


Inuyasha stirred restlessly in his tree, as he was awakened by a voice talking to him from the base of the tree. He tried to ignore it, but it persisted.

  


Getting fed up with the annoying, slightly high-pitched voice, he snapped awake. 

  


"WHAT DO YOU WANT?! ...Oh, Kagome. It's just you," he muttered and with that he went back to sleep. That's when Kagome got mad.

  


"Grrrrrrr…. SITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!" She screamed. Inuyasha hit the ground after the first time, followed by an "up close encounter of the earthy kind". Kagome knew what was coming next, the screaming, the yelling, and the typical "what the hell did you do that for, wench?!"

  


'_3... 2... 1..._' She thought. And her timing couldn't have been better.

  


"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, WENCH?!" Inuyasha snarled at her, his face covered in dirt and smeared with mud. With a little worm on his nose, too.

  


_'Typical Inuyasha,_' Kagome mused. _'I'm sure he'll shut up after a nice, well-rounded sit.' _Well, It turns out she had put great emphasis on the word "sit." Not to mention thought it out loud.

  


_'Whoops!'_ She realized what she had done, but only after Inuyasha had, once again, begun to yell and curse. Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes bulged, and flashed in pain. He fell to the ground in a heap, a great red lump sticking out of the back of his head.

  


"Sango!" Kagome and Shippo cheered simultaneously. Sango was standing behind Inuyasha's twitching form, boomerang in hand, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, but with a hint of amusement.

  


"Thank you, Sango!" Shippo chirped. Just then, Inuyasha stood up. _'Lucky Sango, the only person Inuyasha would bonk, strangle, or otherwise maim would be Shippo...' _Kagome thought.

  


Just then, Kagome heard Shippo whimper. She looked over to see a seriously pissed-off Inuyasha holding the young kitsune up by his tail and bonking him on the head, none too gently.

  


"Hey! SIT BOY!!" Kagome hollered at Inuyasha, and ignored the following curses issuing from the hanyou's mouth.

  


"You don't listen to a word I say, do you Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

  


"Hmm? What was that?" Kagome asked.

  


This is the part where Inuyasha suddenly decides to think of thoughts that include: blowing up the Kagome, Burning Shippo, and bashing his head against a fairly decent rock somewhere in between. Or, blow his top.

  


"WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO A WORD I SAY, WENCH?!" Inuyasha shouted.

  


"Because no one _cares," _Shippo said angrily. "Who's _care _about a _hanyou _that beats up smaller yokai _just _because I insult you? It's a _joke!_"

  


"Shippo..." Kagome said quietly. "I'd stop--"

  


"And," Shippo interrupted, "you can't even decide which woman you want! The bitch or Kagome? Hmm... _Real tough_ choice there, baka brain."

  


"Shippo, stop..." Sango said.

  


Suddenly, Miroku stepped into the clearing that everyone was standing in. "Hey everyone! I brought..." he started then stopped. Shippo was shouting at the silver-haired demon, and it didn't look too pretty. "Oh boy..."

  


The load of wood, plants, and a variety of mushrooms he was carrying was tossed aside to the untouched fire. He walked over to the group, and stood next to Sango.

  


"So," Miroku started, "what's going on?"

  


"Shippo's temper flared, and now he's just insulting Inuyasha."

  


"Oh..."

  


The tension was so thick, not even Miroku's wondering hand groped Sango's butt. Sango and Miroku had worried looks on, and Kagome was biting her lip.

  


_'What to do...'_

  


~*~

  


_ **Note**: It's not like I don't like Shippo or anything, its just the fact that it's very funny to see Inuyasha beating on poor Shippo ...At least, I think so._

  


_Silver Dragon, the one that'll toast any flames? ...Well, they're already toasted. Anyway, she looks over the fic's chapters (_ Silver Dragon: Mainly 'cause his computer doesn't work!_), and fixes them. (^.^;;) My grammar's pretty bad... Thanks go to her!_

  


_Read my next chapter as soon as it comes up! Also keep in mind that if you don't review… Well, then I just won't ever update again! MWA HA HA HA HA *Cough* HA HA HA!!!_


	2. Tortured Kitsune, Perverted Monk

_Hiyeo!! Its me, Fuzzy! but… you already knew that, right? *Looks confused* If you didn't, where the heck've you been?_

__

_**Disclaimer**: well, I don't own Inuyasha *Sobs loudly* But I do own… well… you know, myself._

  
  


**Note**: in this particular fanfiction, I'm a guy. Forever I have always wanted to tweak Inuyasha' s cute little doggy ears!! *Starts foaming at the mouth* Must… tweak… ears… 

_*Ahem*_ I would like to take this time to thank Silver Dragon for posting my first chappie for me, because, as she said, " 'cause his 'puter doesn't work." Well, on with the fanfiction!

  
  


  
  


**Chapter 2: Tortured Kitsune, Perverted Monk**

  
  


Inuyasha and company were still making their way in a randomized direction, hoping that Kagome would pick up _any _auras of the Shikon shards.

  
  


Inuyasha had relented on Shippo's now slightly deformed head, letting him fall asleep. Nut, now he was bored.

  
  


"Shippo, wake up damn it!" the silver haired hanyou roared, severely annoyed that his prisoner was sleeping through "bonk torture" as Kagome called it.

  
  


Shippo simply opened his eyes briefly, said "Shut up, Dog Boy," and resumed snoring. A stunned Inuyasha simply stopped in his tracks, to finally register that that the shrimpy fox demon had told _him_, a far superior demon in every way, to shut up.

  
  


Shippo woke up to a very unpleasant sight: a red faced Inuyasha growling loudly.

  
  


"Eep..." Shippo stated sarcasticly. "Dog Boy's _mad. _AH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! SAY YOUR PRAYERS, MATES, 'CAUSE IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!"

  
  


That did it. Inuyasha blew his top and began to menacingly level the Tetsuiga at the young kitsune. Inuyasha then threw Shippo into the air, and caught him by the hair on his head, so that he had a clear swing at the young kitsune's big, bushy tail. Shippo and Kagome realized only too late what Inuyasha was planning to do to poor Shippo. Just as Inuyasha swung the massive sword at the kitsune's tail, Kagome snapped out of her trance, and screamed, "SIT!!"

  
  


Both Inuyasha and Shippo were slammed to the ground but the impact caused Inuyasha to lose his grip on Shippo, allowing him ample time to scamper up Kagome's shoulder and begin to nurse what little he had left of his once proud tail, which was now half a tail, and that half just happened to now be bald.

  
  


This, along with Inuyasha's recent behavior, caused Kagome to... blow up.

  
  


Literally.

  
  


Inuyasha looked up at the Kagome, who was glaring at him. He felt like a small ant, looking up at Death's face.

  
  


He gulped.

  
  


"K... Kagome?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

  
  


She smiled at him sweetly, and then screamed at the top of her lungs.

  
  


"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!"

  
  


She had forced it out with so much magnitude, that Inuyasha was buried nearly 17 feet into the ground.

  
  


Miroku, who was watching along the sidelines, got up from his sitting position against a tree, walked over to Inuyasha's crippled form, and poked him with his stick.

  
  


"Big sit there, Kagome-sama."

  
  


~*~

  
  


Everyone was sitting by the campfire. Kagome was bandaging up both of Inuyasha's swollen cheeks, nose, and ears, and Shippo's bald tail. Shippo and Inuyasha glaring daggers at one another the whole time.

  
  


Sango was sitting next to Miroku... Which was a bit of a mistake...

  
  


_WHACK!_

  
  


__"You hentai!!t The demon slayer yelled at a now unconcious Miroku. Inuyasha looked over at the twitching monk pervert. "You know, you really shouldn't do that, or your gonna get whacked every time, baka for brains." Inuyasha stated simply. Miroku could only nod weakly in agreement.

  
  


_'That pervert,' _Sango thought. _'Why wont the just stop groping me?'_

  
  


__Just then, she felt a slight weight on her butt. It moved slightly, and it seemed to have digits...

  
  


_SMACK!_

  
  


__"YOU _ASSHOLE!!!"_

  
  


_'OK, being nice girl over. Commence beating.'_

  
  


__Miroku's night wasn't what people would call a... _fun_ one. Pain was his new best friend, and it comforted him throughout the rocks and boomarangs and fists.

  
  


The monk sighed. _'I'll still get her... One of these days, she'll **enjoy** those... 'moments'...'_

  
  


~*~

  
  


__**Will Miroku ever learn to stop touching women in unsuitable places? And what of Shippos tail?**

  
  


_Hahahaha!! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but, the inspiration came at 1 o' clock in the morning, so you know, I had a harder time getting it out of my brain and on to the microsoft works, um… thingy… Please, please, **please** R&R!!_

_Well, Bye for now, I'll try to update soon. Until then, see ya!_

_Yay! my writers block finally ended!!_

  
  


_(Silver Dragon: Ne, this is a **SHORT **chapter! Couldn't you make 'em LONGER, Fuzzy? And what's with the awful grammar?)_

  
  


_'Shup, you. (^^;;) Bye!_

  
  


_~Fuzzy_

  



End file.
